1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kit for designing a lighting arrangement, in which the light fixtures are clamped in tracks with electric conductors, which are hung from the ceiling, i.e., so-called "track lighting" arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
Track lighting arrangements are known in various embodiments for 220 V light fixtures. For low-voltage light fixtures, it is only known to arrange electrically conducting rods or wires running parallel to one another under the ceiling, between which low-voltage light fixtures or U-shaped lighting tracks can be hung, in which the lighting tracks are arranged so that they are closed in an upward direction.